


Сын Тони Старка или шанс на счастливую жизнь

by AnGoForever



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28408842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnGoForever/pseuds/AnGoForever
Summary: Гарри Поттер побеждает Волан-Де-Морта, но все, кого он знал, предали его, и он разбитый горем уходит в мир маглов, где становится очень талантливым техником и учёным. Но спустя десять лет скучной и печальной жизни ему на глаза попадается номер "ежедневного пророка", где говорится о том, что Дамблдор не умер. Эта новость добивает парня и он кончает жизнь самоубийством, а на утро просыпается от визга тёти Питуньи.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Wade Winston Wilson, Peter Parker/Fred Weasley/George Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Новая жизнь для уставшего человека

>   
>  Для вранья нужны двое:  
>  один врёт, другой слушает.  
>  — Гомер Симпсон

В самом сердце Туманного Альбиона, в бездушной квартире, полной самых современных гаджетов и технологий, на холодном полу сидел тридцатилетний мужчина. Это был Гарольд Джеймс Поттер, самый известный маг Британии со времён Основателей, победитель последнего Тёмного Лорда, самая сильная марионетка Дамблдора, мальчик-которого-все-предали и просто безумно уставший мужчина. Он пустым взглядом смотрел на выпуск «Ежедневного пророка», в котором говорилось о том, что гад, разрушивший всю его жизнь, жив. Именно эта мысль добила парня. Тот, что распланировал всю его жизнь, лишив возможности самому формировать свою личность, свой круг общения, тот, чья смерть хотя бы немного поддерживала его тем, что этот человек не остался безнаказанным, выжил. Узнав это, Гарри трансфигурировал одну из множества отвёрток, валявшихся в лаборатории, в простейший пистолет, который сейчас задумчиво вертел в руках. «Какая ирония, однако. Чтобы убить меня, Реддлу было достаточно воспользоваться простейшим магловским изобретением, ведь пресловутая материнская защита, о которой всюду кричал Дамблдор, защищала лишь от магической атаки, но от того же насилия Дурслей она не спасала. Но Марволо был слишком гордым для магловских изобретений, вот и проиграл мальчишке»  
Собравшись с духом и закрыв глаза, ведущий техник Англии приставил оружие к виску и нажал на курок. В тишине комнаты раздался оглушительный выстрел, и на кровать упало бесчувственное тело, из дыры в голове которого медленно вытекала кровь. Она собиралась в лужу, посреди которой удачно появились Дары Смерти, подложенные заботливой Белолицей Невестой. Как только кровь окропила все три предмета, парень был официально признан Лордом Певереллом и первым Повелителем Смерти.

***

Десятилетний Гарри проснулся от громкого визга тёти Петуньи, потрескавшиеся губы резко раскрылись, делая судорожный вздох, зелёные глаза распахнулись и в потолок уставился пустой взгляд. Раньше горящая жизнью изумрудная зелень радужки затянулась пеленой безразличия.

***

Кабинет поверенного рода Певерелл стал медленно заполняться чёрным туманом, в котором появилась тёмная фигура, говорившая загробным голосом.  
— Слушай меня, Керфлинт. Я выбрала своего повелителя, но об этом ты уже знаешь, как и о том, что теперь род Поттер вошёл в род Певерелл. Твоя задача сделать кое-какие взносы денег в магловское дело под названием «Старк Индастриз».

***

В высоком стеклянном небоскрёбе с громким названием Башня Старка на очередном брендовом диване лежал миллиардер Энтони Старк, страдающий от тяжёлого похмелья. Вчера он напился на поминках родителей, а сейчас стонал от звона в голове, судорожно ища хоть какой-то алкоголь, дабы опохмелиться. Когда таковой был найден, Джарвис услужливо напомнил своему создателю, что уже понедельник и ему всё же придется заняться своей компанией. Собравшись с мыслями Старк решил начать с малого и хриплым спросонья голосом попросил:  
— Джарвис, сводку акций.  
— Конечно, сэр.  
Перед миллиардером, судорожно продирающим красные глаза появился светло-голубой экран с чёрным шрифтом.

Акционеры компании «Старк Индастриз»:  
Энтони Эдвард Старк — 57%  
Гарольд Джеймс Поттер — 33%  
Доли меньше одного процента — 10%

Удивлённый Старк окончательно протрезвел, ещё раз протёр глаза, с дури даже попытался промыть их коньяком из валяющейся поблизости бутылки, но янтарная жидкость, к счастью, кончилась ещё вчера вечером.  
— Джарвис! Что за Поттер?! Откуда он взялся?! Как он так быстро скупил треть акций?! — миллиардер старательно пытался вспомнить кого-то с такой фамилией, но память ему старательно отказывала даже в его собственном полном имени, что уж говорить о каких-то левых людях. Зато ИИ с лёгкостью нашел всю нужную информацию, которую поспешил озвучить:  
— Гарольд Джеймс Поттер, одиннадцать лет отроду, сирота, состояние получил по наследству от родителей. Деньгами заведует назначенный в завещании поверенный, у него нет доступа к ребёнку, хотя мужчина не раз пытался этого добиться. Опекунами является семья его тёти, они получают строго оговоренное количество денег в месяц, на содержание ребёнка. Думаю покупка акций — это попытка поверенного связаться с ребёнком. Владея таким пакетом акций мальчик имеет право на место в управлении и встречу с представителем компании, а поверенный должен присутствовать при этом, как совершеннолетнее лицо. Так что скорее всего наша компания — лишь средство для достижения цели, предлагаю отправить к ним одного из членов совета директоров.  
Старк на секунду зажмурился, ведь до сих пор искрящийся мозг отказывал ему в обработке информации, но всё же до его больного сознания наконец дошёл смысл сказаного и он кивнул, попытавшись этим жестом показать, что передаёт эту непосильную задачи в руки Джарвиса, а сам поплёлся в душ, приводить себя в порядок, а мимолётом брошенный на циферблат часов взгляд придал ускорение его тушке, напрочь выбивая мысли о каком-то пацанёнке с наследством.

***

Эрнест Лоссет был зол, он десять лет угробил на то, чтобы попасть в совет директоров Старк Индастриз, и то решающим фактором был дядюшка, владеющий пятнадцатью процентами акций. А теперь мало того, что этот жирный идиот продал все до единой акции незнамо за что, так ещё и его отправили в пригород Лондона, ёб твою мать Лондона! До Лондона! Из Америки! И обратно! И ещё с каким-то богатеньким мальчишкой общаться! И на это лишь три дня! Ну кто так поступает?! Ещё обиднее то, что приказ последовал даже не от начальства, в лице сиятельного Энтони Старка, а от Искусственного Интеллекта! Он подчиняется грёбаной программе! Не живому человеку, а программе!  
В общем, подъехав к приторно-идеальному дому, стоящему среди таких же приторно-идеальных домов, Эрнест был уже настолько выведен из себя, что сил ему хватило лишь на вежливую улыбку, а замечать что-либо вокруг себя он был уже не в состоянии. По крайней мере так он позже оправдывался перед собой, объяснял, почему не заметил измождённого тельца, скрючившегося над кустом ухоженных роз. Но всё же не заметив его, Лоссет постучался в до зубовного скрежета идеальную дверь. На звук пришла довольно неприятной наружности блондинка с длинной шеей, она высоким голоском поинтересовалась:  
— Здравствуйте, чем могу помочь? — Эрнест постарался не скривиться от омерзения:  
— Мне нужно встретиться с мистером Поттером. Мне нужно поговорить с ним на тему покупки пакета акций нашей компании на его имя. Я бы предпочёл забрать его до вечера, мы съездим в ресторанчик недалеко отсюда, где нас ожидает управляющий его деньгами. — женщина как-то странно скривилась, резко бросила в кусты поношенную детскую курточку и прокричала скорее туда, чем обращаясь к Эрнесту:  
— Забирайте его, и можете не возвращать! Этот ненормальный стал слишком странным! — она захлопнула дверь перед носом опешившего Лоссета, а сам мужчина наконец заметил черноволосую макушку среди роз. Хотя произошло это лишь потому, что мальчик встал с колен и безмолвно подошёл к мужчине, надевая куртку.  
На Члена Совета Директоров уставились два изумруда «пустых» глаз, пронизывающих насквозь. Но всё же мальчик без вопросов сел на пассажирское сиденье машины.


	2. "Семейная" встреча

Всю дорогу до ближайшего мало-мальски приличного заведения Эрнест одним глазом косился на молчащего мальчика, его пустой взгляд всё так же был направлен ровно перед собой, разве что изредка проскакивали искорки удивления, но они скрывались слишком быстро, чтобы их можно было заметить невооруженным взглядом. А Гарри думал, думал, думал… Старательно соображал, размышляя как Дамблдор мог позволить то, что его послушную марионетку везут к кому-то, управляющему его деньгами. Он же может рассказать кому-то о насилии со стороны Дурслей, но по прибытии в кафе всё стало ясно, кто это устроил.

***

Серый автомобиль остановился около маленькой уютной кафешки со ставшим чуть ли не клише в Англии названием «У Эммы». И если Эрнесту это место ни о чём не говорило, то для Гарри закалённого войной тихое, неприметное и уединённое место говорило о нежелании назначившего встречу предавать её огласке, что наводило на мысль о том, что это не кто-то из свиты Дамблдора. Тот всегда любую свою встречу с ним показывал прессе, которая всячески прославляла Величайшего и Светлейшего. Завершали же картину слабый, но заметный для знающего человека запах оборотного зелья и тот факт, что эта встреча напрямую связанна с деньгами. Поэтому, подойдя к неприметному столику в углу за барной стойкой и увидев под личиной человека слабый силуэт гоблина, Гарри ни капли не удивился, а Эрнесту и удивляться не было причин. Он за столом видел лишь обычного старого неприметного банковского клерка в ухоженном, но не вычурном замшевом костюме. Ничего примечательного, ничего интересного, никакой выгоды. Зато интересным было то, что в этот раз искра жизни в глазах Поттера задержалась на значительно большее время, так что даже он сумел её заметить.

— Здравствуйте, мистер Крюкохват, смею я предположить? — впервые услышал голос зелёноглазого брюнета Лоссет. А лицо клерка исказила странная, кажущаяся неестественной, улыбка:  
— Здравствуйте, мистер Поттер, я — Нокрех, поверенный Певереллов. Сразу прошу прощение за использование вашего наследства без разрешения, но это было Её решение. У неё было для вас важное задание. — прежде тихий уголок огласил стон разочарования, и мальчик рефлекторно потёр странный шрам в форме молнии.  
— Какая же миссия возложена теперь на мои плечи? Очередное спасение мира? Борьба за обездоленных? А зачем мне это?! Она же прекрасно понимала, что мои моральные принципы изменились после всего произошедшего! Тем более после её садов! — мальчик всё сильнее распалялся, а Эрнест впал в состояние полузабытья и хоть видел всё происходящее, но не осознавал этого.  
— Мистер Поттер, прежде чем устраивать на глазах маглов магические выбросы прошу услышать меня. Госпожа просит вас лишь об одном: жить счастливо в этот раз. По этой же причине мы и выбрали Старк Индастриз. Энтони Старк — идеальная кандидатура на роль вашего отца, мы прекрасно понимаем, что семейные чувства не появятся из ниоткуда, но всё же стоит попробовать. Поэтому сейчас проводится арест Дурслей за жестокое обращение с детьми, а Мистер Старк получает предложение на ваше усыновление, так как вы — прекрасный учёный с многообещающим будущим. Мы надеемся, что когда-нибудь вы станете семьёй, а пока что Старк будет заинтересован в вас, как в волшебнике. Вы сможете уже свободно, не скрываясь, проводить эксперименты по совмещению электроники и магии, в конце концов вы станете гражданином Америки, вас не смогут затащить в Хогвартс, там даже разрешается заранее сдать экзамены, чтобы не отправляться в школу-интернат, которая некоторым совершенно не нужна. Вы сможете посвятить себя интересующему вас делу, а не жизни в качестве пешки Дамблдора. Прошу вас, соглашайтесь. Это всяко лучше, чем перспектива заново терпеть все эти игрища. — удивлённый бескорыстностью Предвечной Невесты, сделавшей столько просто для его счастья, он согласился, не слишком задумываясь над смыслом того что делает. Зато гоблин в обличии человека вполне понимал всё происходящее. Именно поэтому он выхватил из кармана палочку, слегка подкорректировал память Эрнеста Лоссета, комментируя свои действия:  
— Он будет помнить, как увидел Дурслей, издевающихся над вами и сообщил об этом в полицию, — гоблин вытащил вибрирующий телефон из кармана пиджака, держа его двумя пальцами и тыкая указательным пальцем в экран, — а Мистер Старк только что согласился стать вашим опекуном. Этот мужчина — пренебрежительный кивок на Лоссета — сейчас уедет отсюда, а мы с вами воспользуемся вот этим межконтинентальным портключом в министерство магии Америки, где зарегистрируем вас, получим гражданство и сразу пройдём выпускной экзамен, естественно обо всём этом мы уже договорились, так что всё будет очень быстро. К вечеру вы будете в доме Энтони Старка, который уже сейчас заполняет бумаги на усыновление вновь осиротевшего вас. Всё это мы скрыли от Дамблдора, конечно не без помощи вашего покровителя.

***

К вечеру, как и говорил Нокрех, ошарашенный Гарри уже стоял перед не менее ошарашенным Тони, который соображал, как он мог на адреналине от новости о существовании магии и интересе к ней обзавестись приёмным сыном. Эта тема конечно была интересна ему, (вдруг это какой-то вид магического воздействия?), но первостепенной задачей для него сейчас было затащить мальчишку в лабораторию. Он слышал что-то от мужчины, пришедшего к нему с этим предложением, что Поттер, а теперь уже Старк, одарён в сфере науки, но не особо верилось, что десятилетний пацанёнок из захолустного пригородка Лондона на самом деле что-то смыслит в его деле, но для поддержания образа мальчик должен согласиться пойти с ним в лабораторию. С этими мыслями Тони щёлкнул пальцами перед лицом ничего не видящего мальчика и решил слегка отложить свои планы. Всё же перед ним лишь ребёнок, стоит дать ему отдохнуть после долгого дня, по крайней мере Джарвис так заявил, поэтому спустя пять минут Старк с чистой совестью сгружал ребёнка в гостевую комнату рядом со своей.


	3. Становление семьи

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Превращение отношений учёный/подопытный в отец/сын и появления в их жизни Паучка-Питера

**Тот, кто кроме работы ничего не делает, ничего кроме денег не получает. - Гомер Симпсон**

_Первые девять дней Тони видел в Гарри лишь объект для исследований._

Конечно мальчика было жалко, всё же по пустому взгляду становилось ясно, что жизнь у него была не сладкой, но лишь жалко, не более, всё же он далеко не первый и не последний человек, обделённый судьбой, многие дети погибают от превратности судьбы, этот же выжил, натерпелся, но выжил. Тем более Старк давал ему всё, в чём может нуждаться ребёнок: кров, еду, игрушки, знания, а любовь… Она не так уж и нужна, сам же он рос без родительской любви, но вот он – эксцентричный гений, миллиардер, плейбой и филантроп, и любовь он получает от любой, на кого укажет. Так что и мальчик как-нибудь справится. От других несчастных его отличает лишь наличие магии и готовность сотрудничать. Да, несомненно, он вызывал жалость, но для Старка, мальчик оставался лишь интересным феноменом.

_На десятый день их знакомства Тони впервые увидел в мальчике учёного._

Рассерженная двухнедельным отсутствием босса на работе Пеппер вытащила Старка прямо из лаборатории, не дав ему даже выгнать Гарри из своей святыни. Да и позабыл Тони о безжизненном мальчике, примостившемся на диванчике в углу комнаты, слишком тих тот был. А по возвращению с душного заседания, где Старку пришлось в который раз объяснять кучке идиотов, в чём состоит его очередное изобретение, как они должны его собирать, представлять, рекламировать, продавать... В общем порой он не понимал зачем ему целая компания, если всю работу выполняет он сам. А сейчас Тони хотел лишь одного - отдохнуть, запереться в своей лаборатории и заняться столь манящими экспериментами с магией. И вот чего миллиардер никак не ожидал так это того, что на своём рабочем месте обнаружит новоприобретённого сына. Честно, он хотел прогнать наглеца, собирался не дать ему и дальше портить свои проекты и оборудование, но не смог. Взглянув в лицо "обнаглевшего пацана" он увидел на нём искрящиеся жизнью зелёные глаза и завораживающую радостную улыбку, которая превращала измождённое лицо во что-то совершенно новое, что-то, что хотелось сохранить, не дать померкнуть. А единственное, чем Тони мог сохранить это выражение лица, было разрешение продолжить экспериментировать в его личной лаборатории. Поэтому с этого дня он позволил Гарри заниматься своими исследованиями и экспериментами, когда тот не был "генератором неизвестной энергии".

_На семнадцатый день знакомства они начали работу над первым совместным проектом._

Целую неделю искоса наблюдая за работой мальчишки, вызывающей восхищение своей элегантностью, Тони решился попробовать работать вместе. Он долго думал, как предложить мальчику это. Всё же обычно учёные сами рвались поработать с ним, но вскоре сбегали из-за постоянных шуточек и язвительных комментариев. В этой ситуации же всё было в точности наоборот: мальчик не рвался работать с ним, не проявлял никакого интереса, а над шутками наоборот смеялся. Но всё же, когда Тони решился обратиться к Гарри, тот понял его без единого слова, что было безумно приятно, всё же чаще всего его никто не пытался понять, просто называли сволочью и забывали. Гарри же понял его без слов и сказал: "Я с радостью поработаю с тобой, Тони."

_После месяца отношений "коллег" Старк впервые подпустил Гарри к новой версии Марка._

Это случилось когда Тони увидел первую работу Гарри, сделанную не из-за мысли "А что если?", а по заказу. Этот заказ пришёл Старку от ЩИТа, но работать над очередной игрушкой для них, когда у него самого появилось столько интересных игрушек, он не собирался. А вот Гарри с удовольствием взялся за это дело. Именно тогда раскрылся весь потенциал мальчика. Он так же, как и Старк, уделял внимание и защите, и атаке, но его стиль неумолимо отличался. Если в работах Тони довольно объёмную часть занимали аккумуляторы для оружия, за исключением его Марков, питающихся от реактора в груди, то у Гарри такие аккумуляторы были в разы меньше. Его оружие в основном заряжалось от кинетической энергии ударов, наносимых врагами. Мальчик заявил, что решил реализовать в технике учение многих боевых искусств, которые гласили о том, что стоит использовать энергию врага против него самого. Именно увидев эту разницу в их работах, разницу в подходах, Тони решил, что возможно идеи мальчика сильно улучшат костюмы, помогут победить больше врагов, спасти больше жизней.

_На следующий день о существовании у Старка сына узнали в ЩИТе._

Разницу в стилях изобретений Тони и Гарри заметил не только миллиардер. С утра второго июня прямо в лабораторию пришёл видеовызов от Фьюри, который конечно не смог не заметить мальчугана, разместившегося под боком у гения современности и что-то сосредоточенно правившего в, по-видимому, последней версии Марка. Сам гений позабыл о мальчике, ведь работа с ним была настолько проста и удобна, что ребёнок стал ощущаться собственным продолжением, частью себя. А вот Фьюри мальчика вполне замечал и, пробив его по своим базам данных с ужасом обнаружил, что они умудрились пропустить усыновление Старком неизвестного ребёнка. Следующие пол дня директор ЩИТа пытался выпытать из миллиардера хоть какую-то информацию на тему как, почему, зачем, но остался с носом. А точнее Старк ему в лицо заявил, что у Фьюри "недостаточно высокий уровень доступа". По окончании разговора же он встретил благодарный взгляд изумрудных глаз и получил первые робкие объятья, вызвавшие в груди бурю эмоций, напомнивших о редких случаях проявления любви со стороны матери, ставшими самыми чувственными воспоминаниями детства.

_Девятого июня Тони впервые провёл "семейный" день со своим сыном._

Случайно увидевшая в бумагах босса документы на усыновление Пеппер Потс заявила, что "с десятилетним ребёнком нужно проводить время, а не сбрасывать заботу о нём на Джарвиса!" и выдала Старку принудительный выходной. В это утро, на самом деле время близилось уже к часу дня, но для Тони в выходной это утро, так вот, в это время он обнаружил мальчика, замершим посреди гостиной и завороженно смотрящим на экран телевизора, где шёл показ "Алисы в стране чудес" пятидесятого года. Такого выражения счастья на его лице Тони никогда не видел, было слегка обидно, что причиной такой радости был не он, а какой-то мультик, но с другой стороны Тони лишь сейчас понял, что Гарри - ребёнок, который судя по восхищённому выражению лица впервые видит мультик. На этот факт мальчик отозвался весьма странно. Он сказал: "Раньше Дурсли не пускали меня к телевизору, в Хогвартсе возможности не было, а после я не пытался наслаждаться жизнью." что мальчик имел в виду Тони так и не понял, хотя было понятно, что речь шла не о счастливом детстве.

Правда позже, поняв, что мальчик не видел мультиков и фильмов в целом, они отправились в личный кинотеатр, где Старк, припомнив свои мечты детства, когда он в одиночке сидел над очередным оконченным проектом, не зная от кого получить похвалу, усадил Гарри у себя под боком и аккуратно приобнял, начав просмотр фильмов серии "Звёздные войны". Фильмы привели Гарри в восторг, он радовался победе Энакена на гонках, плакал на моменте смерти Падме, и лишь на моменте становления Дарт Вейдера мальчик среагировал странно: его всего затрясло, в глазах появились слёзы, губы стали беспорядочно что-то шептать о Томе. А удивлённый Старк притянул к себе мальчика, у которого, судя по симптомам, начиналась самая настоящая паническая атака (их он узнавал всегда, сам таким мучился после Афганистана), и сжал бедного ребёнка в объятьях, успокаивающе шепча, что всё закончилось и он в безопасности.

С этого дня каждый вечер, вместо того чтобы до ночи сидеть в лаборатории, Тони показывал мальчику перед сном фильм или мультик, который сам любил, а в лаборатории прививал ему любовь к музыке, включая её во время работы. С этого началось становление их семейных отношений и возвращение блеска жизни в глаза Гарри Старком, который искренне не хотел повторять ошибок своего отца.

_Пятнадцатого июня Гарри по совету Тони создал себе Элайзу и впервые за два месяца пребывания в "Башне Старка" вышел на улицу._

Накануне этого дня Старк вернулся домой позже обычного, ближе к двум часам ночи. Одно из их изобретений стало особо популярно, и магазины потребовали срочных дополнительных поставок продукта, а запасов этого самого продукта не было. И маркетинговый отдел не придумал ничего лучше, чем созвать экстренный совет директоров. В результате очередные безмозглые идиоты несколько часов насиловали его мозги, так потом ещё и заставили придумывать решение. Когда же порядком уставший Старк вернулся домой, он обнаружил непривычную картину: на диване, стоящем посреди прихожей, свернувшись калачиком, лежал Гарри. Как позже рассказал Джарвиса, мальчик хотел дождаться его, когда обнаружил какой-то фильм, что ему очень понравился, а по данным ИскИна сам Тони его не смотрел. Вот малыш и хотел поделиться своим открытием с новоявленной семьёй, но так и не дождался блудного отца. Это был первый раз, когда в Старке взыграло чувство вины в смеси с пониманием ответственности за то, что взял на попечение ребёнка, тогда же он впервые подумал, что мальчику может не хватать одного его общества, особенно учитывая тот факт, что дома он бывает не так уж и долго.

С утра пятнадцатого Тони впервые поднимает тему того, что Гарри нужен друг, с которым он сможет наконец выйти на улицу, ведь "ты скоро цветом лица станешь как салат, что ешь на завтрак". Гарри же впервые закатывает истерику, заявляя, что не сможет сейчас довериться левому человеку, который скорее всего будет с ним из-за Старковских денег. В результате получасового спора они сходятся на варианте, предложенном Джарвисом. А вариант был в том, чтобы создать ещё один ИИ в физическом теле. В верности такого сомневаться не прийдётся, но при этом он сумеет развить свою собственную личность.

Прототип программы уже был, поменять код для своих нужд Гарри мог за пару часов, а вот проектировка физического тела и, главное, создание способа шифровки речи были сложнее. Ведь если Джарвис находится лишь в Башне Старка и различных версиях Марка, где конфиденциальность обеспеченна, то со своим "фамильяром", как назвал этот проект Гарри, мальчик будет гулять по улице, а там их разговоры может услышать кто угодно.

Решение пришло в голову Старка-младшего после очередного кошмара о детстве, ему снилась Тайная Комната, василиск, убитый им, змеюку было жалко, но своя жизнь дороже, а вот парселтанг который не понимал никто кроме него, навёл на определённые мысли.

Мутанты в Америке - вещь обычная, особого удивления мальчик, болтающий со змеёй не вызовет, а сам Тони лишь добавил этот факт на полку странностей сына, и так трещащую под весом его странностей. Главной проблемой было составление словаря парселтанга, ведь записей шипения змей в интернете куча, но вот перевода таких там нет.

Когда шёл шестой час муторной работы, во время которой Гарри что-то шипел, а потом переводил на английский, от отчаяния мальчик обратился к гоблинам, которые, к огромному удивлению обратившегося, выдали ему около дюжины книг. В записке, высившейся на всей этой кипе, говорилось, что они были написаны Слизерином для особо ретивых последователей, желавших выучить змеиный язык, не имея дара к нему. В одном особо пышущем магией томике даже были особые руны рядом с алфавитом, состоящим из сорока двух букв, и списком исключений в произношении, которые воспроизводили всё это на парселтанге. Так что единственной сложностью для Джарвиса, который занимался преобразованием всех этих знаний в бинарный код, было понимание староанглийского, с которым он всё же справился.

Способ шифрования же автоматически определял физический облик проекта. Так что через неделю совместной работы Гарри и Тони, выпросившего себе внеплановый отпуск, они создали милую белую змейку двумя футами* длиной, в которую поместили дополненную версию кода Джарвиса, куда были добавленны парселтанг и змеиные повадки.

На радостях от окончания столь интересного проекта Старк вытащил сына в ближайший парк, где к концу вечера им всё же пришлось хохоча убегать от толпы фанатов. Слава богу все фотки и статьи изъять получилось, всё же Гарри пока что был не готов к всемирной славе, а по непонятной ему самому причине, Тони не хотел расстраивать своего сына, как в последнее время он начал мысленно называть Гарри.

_На свой одиннадцатый день рождения Гарри впервые назвал Тони «папой» и рассказал свою историю._

В этот день Тони не стал закатывать вечеринок, и поступил он так даже не из-за того, что до сих пор не объявил официально о наличии у себя сына, хоть некоторые газетёнки уже писали различные домыслы на эту тему, а потому что сам Гарри не желал устраивать больших празднеств. Он даже потребовал, чтобы с одного человека был лишь один подарок.

В результате у него было два подарка: один совместный от Джарвиса с Элайзой, это было специальные чипы, вшивающиеся под кожу ладоней и помогающие концентрировать магию, вместо волшебной палочки. А второй был разрешением от Тони нанять в собственную лабораторию Гарри помощника. В целом день проходил неплохо, они съели небольшой тортик, посмотрели пару фильмов, а потом защитные чары оповестили о прибытии враждебно настроенных волшебников.

***

Когда Гарри с Тони вышли к краю защитного купола, они увидели компанию волшебников, состоящую из профессора Дамблдора, четы Уизли и Минервы Макгонагалл. И все они хором уверяли Гарри, что он обязан отправиться с ними в Хогвартс, победить Волан-Де-Морта и умереть для высших целей. Увидев же, что их слова имеют ровно противоположный результат, они начали пытаться пробиться сквозь защитные чары, Дамблдор даже послал парочку Империо, чем довёл и так находящегося в предистеричном состоянии Гарри. Он смёл неожиданных гостей волной сырой магии, отправляя прямиком в Англию, при помощи Старшей Палочки.

Так окончилась единственная и совершенно неудачная попытка Ордена Феникса вернуть своего героя, после которой на его замену был выбран Невилл Лонгботтом.

Эта же история послужила тем самым толчком, вынудившим Гарри почувствовать всю силу его желания иметь семью, которое в свою очередь заставило его прошептать «папа», упираясь лбом в плечо Тони, который вновь успокаивал его после нервного срыва. Но этот раз отличался. Старк чувствовал щемящую сердце боль, которая появилась после слов, что его сын должен умереть во имя общего блага. Он безумно привязался к этому гениальному мальчику за прошедшие три месяца и уже не мог представить своей жизни без восторженного взгляда изумрудных глаз. Поэтому, понадеявшись на свою удачу и чувство ситуации, он задал вопрос, волновавший его всё это время: — Малыш, может расскажешь мне, что с тобой произошло? — вопрос был рисковый, велик был шанс, что мальчик испугается и замкнётся в себе, но Тони не мог не спросить. Боль, появлявшаяся глубоко на дне глаз и в каждой улыбке, выводила его из себя. Он не мог спокойно на неё смотреть, не зная как унять эту горесть, как помочь мальчику снова поверить в людей.

Но ему повезло, плотину прорвало, и Гарри начал говорить, говорить и говорить.

Он рассказывал о жизни у Дурслей, о поступлении в Хогвартс, первом курсе с постоянными подозрениями Снейпа, втором курсе и сводящим с ума голосом из стены, третьем курсе и сбежавшем из тюрьмы крёстным, четвёртом курсе, когда его снова все ненавидели, пятом годе со смертью Сириуса, шестом курсе с убийством Дамблдора, седьмом курсе с войной, попытках реабилитации после этого, жизни в магловском мире, самоубийстве из-за новостей о Дамблдоре, и последующем просыпании в доме Дурслей.

В общем выложил всё как на духу, говоря и говоря до глубокой ночи. Мальчик так и уснул в руках Старка, которого переполняли различные эмоции. С одной стороны было безумное счастье из-за того, что Гарри наконец открылся ему, с другой стороны же было безумно горько и злостно из-за того, какая жизнь досталась Гарри. С такими мыслями Тони уснул, крепко сжимая сына в своих объятьях.

_На следующий день Гарри провёл собеседования на роль своего помощника._

Проснулся Гарри ближе к полудню, ощущая тяжесть во всём теле. Причиной же пробуждения была Элайза, которая настойчиво тыкалась мордой ему в плечо и шипя, что у него через полтора часа собеседование. Эта фраза стала тем самым катализатором, резко пробудившим в памяти вчерашний день.

Разобравшись в воспоминаниях, Поттер покосился на продирающего глаза отца, не зная как тот отреагирует на вчерашнее признание. У Гермионы с Роном, к примеру, его жалобы после войны лишь вызывали потоки желчи и омерзения. На самом деле он только им и выговаривался, поэтому не знал, как на подобную историю среагирует нормальный человек. Он знал историю самого Тони, и она несомненно вызывала уважение, но вот как Старк отреагирует на его собственную историю известно не было. Всё же он оказался уродом даже среди волшебников.

Именно поэтому сейчас Гарри настороженно косился на отца, который аккуратно снял его с себя и присел. 

Старк начал разговор. Он был сложным, но нужным им обоим: — Гарри, хочу сразу сказать тебе, что твоя история ничего не испортила в наших отношениях.

— Тони старательно пытался подобрать слова, чтобы охарактеризовать впечатление, которое произвела на него жизнь мальчика. — Я всё также хочу быть твоим отцом, просто теперь я ещё больше уважаю тебя и лучше понимаю. Меня тоже мучают кошмары из-за людей, которых я не смог спасти. — на этой фразе глаза Гарри расширились и он попытался объясниться:

— Слушай… пап, — выдавил из себя обращение Поттер, — я понимаю твоё отношение к… Смерти, — подбирал слова Гарри, — сам так долгое время её воспринимал. Но понимаешь, после того, как я трижды умирал, после того как я ПО-НАСТОЯЩЕМУ побывал в Садах Предвечной, после того, как я увидел, что Смерть не влияет на самих умерших, я стал по-другому к ней относиться. Пап, понимаешь, на смертном одре люди раскаиваются во всех грехах, потому что им страшно, они не знают что будет дальше, поэтому стараются набрать «баллов», за счёт раскаянья. Они надеются, что это спасёт их, отправит в так называемый «рай», ведь как бы всю жизнь они не храбрились, утверждая, что не верят в эту сказку, всё равно в конце все надеются на лучшее, обещая исправиться, если им дадут ещё один шанс. Проблема в том, что они не исправляются, отходя от шока и обнаруживая себя в мире, где всё возможно, они не становятся праведниками, как обещали, они остаются всё теми же козлами, что были при жизни. Я уже давно не считаю убийство чем-то настолько ужасным, потому что оно дарует свободу. И мне так плохо не из-за сотен смертей, лежащих на моих руках, а из-за того, что абсолютно каждый считает, что я не имею права жить самостоятельно, так как я хочу, даже Смерть не позволяет мне отправиться в Страну Чудес, снова и снова возвращая в этот ад, где вокруг одни кукловоды, считающие меня превосходной игрушкой. И, пап, — голос и до этого серьёзного мальчика стал стальным, — если понадобиться, я убью без зазрения совести.

Тони сглотнул, усваивая смысл сказанного сыном, и постарался сформулировать свою точку зрения так, чтобы не обидеть Гарри, или, не дай бог, не дать ему повода снова закрыться в себе. Видеть мальчика таким и по началу-то было неприятно, сейчас же при малейших признаках того, что Поттер пытается держать что-то в себе, скрывать боль от него, сердце Тони разрывалось.

\- Слушай, Гарри, я не думаю, что когда-нибудь пойму твою точку зрения, потому что мне она кажется невозможной. - Старк заметил, как Гарри сжался при этих словах, и тут же постарался исправить ситуацию, - Гарри, дорогой, - Тони обхватил лицо мальчика своими ладонями, заставляя его посмотреть на себя, - я не говорю, что это плохо. Я не пережил ничего даже отдалённо напоминающего то, что происходило с тобой с самого детства, думаю мало кто вообще переживал подобное, разве что Дедпул... - на этом имени лицо Старка скривилось, и он постарался перевести тему, - Так вот, малыш, я вряд ли когда-нибудь пойму твою позицию, но и разубеждать тебя я не собираюсь, всё же о жизни ты знаешь гораздо больше меня. Я надеюсь обеспечить тебе жизнь, в которой у тебя не будет нужды убивать кого-либо, так что, раз мы не сможем изменить мнение друг друга на эту тему, давай просто не затрагивать её. Договорились? - Тони выжидающе уставился на сына, который обдумывал данное предложение. - Слушай, пап, я не думаю, что, с моим-то везением, мне удастся избегать ситуаций, в которых понадобится убивать, но согласен избегать подобных ситуаций до поры до времени. - согласился Гарри, мысленно надеясь, что сложные времена настанут не так скоро и у него будет хотя бы пара тройка лет на самого себя. - Мистер Старк, Гарри, смею вам напомнить, что меньше чем через час начнётся первое собеседование на роль помощника в личной лаборатории Гарри, а сам Гарри, далеко не в лучшем состоянии. Я бы советовал вам обоим сходить в душ - освежиться и на кухню - позавтракать, большего вы всё равно не успеете. - двери в ванную распахнулись в намёке на действие, и Поттеру пришлось встать с мягкой кровати.

***

Без десяти одиннадцать умытый и накормленный Гарри сидел в кабинете, специально подготовленном для проведения собеседований, а за его дверью толпились кандидаты на должность помощника в личных лабораториях. Они варьировались от седых дедов до семнадцатилетних школьников, от жителей Манхеттена до обитателей Квинса, они имели различное высшее образование, кто-то вообще его не имел, полы тоже разнились: женщины, мужчины, трансгендеры. Единственное, что объединяло всех этих людей это острый ум и желание работать в Старк Индастриз. Электронные часы на стене в приёмное пискнули дважды, извещая о наступлении одиннадцати часов, и железная дверь на дальнем конце коридора открылась, сопровождаясь электронным голосом, приглашающим первого кандидата. Это был сухонький старичок семидесяти лет от роду. Он имел докторскую степень в инженерии и до этого преподавал в Оксфорде, но решил что-то поменять в своей жизни, поэтому подал заявку в Старк Индастриз, как в самую ведущую корпорацию в сфере технологий. Единственной его проблемой был очень старомодный уклад традиций, который и поспособствовал тому, что лишь увидев за столом одиннадцатилетнего мальчика, он сразу вышел из кабинета, так и не сказав и слова. А вот Гарри сказал пару ласковых ему в след, после чего добавил: "Не самый удачный кандидат. Джарвис, надеюсь остальные будут не столь предвзятыми?".

Вторым кандидатом была эмигрантка, попавшая в Америку за счёт своей стипендии в МТИ*, а сейчас в срочном порядке ищущая себе работу, что бы остаться в стране. Она в целом была умной девушкой, не относилась к Гарри предвзято, потому что видела у себя в стране маленьких гениев, но проблема была в том, что она считала его гением, но при этом и ребёнком, о котором нужно заботиться, ведь тот не способен заботиться о себе сам. Это было обидно, но вины девушки в этом не было, поэтому Гарри отклонил её кандидатуру, но отправил её портфолио в отдел кадров компании, чтобы ей подобрали более подходящую работу.

Третьим кандидатом был совсем малыш, всего на два года старше самого Гарри, он был умным, можно даже сказать гениальным, но тут проблема была как раз в том, что он был того вида, о которых нужна постоянная забота, его мамочка была рядом даже на собеседовании, то подавая стаканчик воды, то подтирая сопли, в общем ребёнок не был способен к самостоятельному существованию, поэтому Гарри со спокойной душой выдворил его и его мамашу из кабинета.

А вот четвёртый кандидат пришёлся Гарри по вкусу. Его звали Питер Паркер, ему было всего семнадцать и он был гениален. На школьных уроках этот факт особо не проявлялся, но вот особое примечание в его портфолио, собранном Джарвисом, говорило, что мальчик - человек-паук и ему принадлежало изобретение специальных шутеров и паутины для них. Да и сам мальчик был хорошим человеком, он знал профессию, которой собирался заниматься, он был приятным собеседником и, самое главное, он воспринимал Гарри как личность, а не как гениального ребёнка. Конечно Поттер провёл и остальные тридцать два собеседования, но он уже прекрасно знал кого именно выберет.

Ближе к двенадцати часам ночи Гарри наконец проводил последнего кандидата и отдал Джарвису распоряжение, уже ложась в кровать: - Отправь Паркеру поздравление с принятием на работу, тех троих направь в отдел кадров, а остальным пошли отказ. Если папа будет спрашивать - я сплю, меня не трогать. Разбуди завтра за час до прихода Питера.

\- Хорошо. Спокойной ночи, Гарри. - ответил Джарвис, уже спящему мальчику, попутно занавешивая окна.

Жизнь становилась всё интереснее и интереснее.


	4. Давний знакомый и первый друг

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Введение Питера Паркера в жизнь Старков и первое появление Северуса Снейпа

В этот раз утро Гарри началось не с голоса одного из ИскИнов, а с ласковой руки отца, треплющей его за плечо:  
— Гарри, малыш, просыпайся. Я хочу успеть провести с тобой хоть каплю времени до того, как нам обоим придётся отправиться на работу.  
— Пап, — прохрипел Гарри в подушку, — зачем ты будишь меня в такую рань?  
— Гарри, я разбудил тебя лишь на пол часа раньше Джарвиса, не вредничай. Знаешь сколько я выбивал у Пеппер возможность прийти на работу к двум дня? Она в последнее время на меня сильно взъелась. В общем вставай, у нас лишь пол часа на общение.  
— Ага, встаю. — отозвался Гарри, потягиваясь и сонно улыбаясь. — Джарвис тебе уже рассказал о милом мальчике, которого я выбрал себе в ассистенты?  
— Да, рассказал. Скажи мне, ты правда собираешься работать с супер-героем? — взволнованно поинтересовался Тони, но прежде чем Поттер успел что-либо ответить их прервал Джарвис:  
— Гарри, тут тебе в окно сова стучится, мне её пустить? — маг в удивлении распахнул глаза, не понимая кто мог ему написать:  
— Раз её пропустили защитные купола, то пускай… — пробормотал мальчик. В ответ на это стекло одного из окон отъехало в сторону, пропуская внутрь большую чёрную сову с привязанным к лапе письмом. Птицу тут же схватил Тони, отвязывая конверт и передавая его сыну, который с лицом полным удивления проверил его на различные чары и лишь после этого взял в руки. На конверте было коротко написано:  
«Гарри Поттеру  
от Северуса Снейпа». Адресат вызывал удивление, но всё же Гарри решился прочесть письмо:  
« Мистер Поттер,  
скорее всего вы обо мне не знаете, но я был другом вашей матери и на мне лежит обет заботиться о вашей безопасности, поэтому я хочу предупредить вас о надвигающихся проблемах.  
Я уже знаю что произошло между вами и Орденом Феникса и смею предупредить: если остальные члены приняли замену в виде Невила, то Дамблдор горит желанием вернуть себе сбежавшую игрушку, он готовит тёмномагичекий ритуал на основе ваших волос, что он бережно хранил последние десять лет. Я настоятельно прошу вас озаботиться своей защитой.  
P.s.  
Я искренне рад, что вы смогли вырваться из Англии и этой войны, если у вас возникнут проблемы, которые вы не сможете решить своими силами, то смело пишите мне. Искренне надеюсь, что ваши различия с отцом не оканчиваются на готовности сбежать с войны.  
Ваш Северус Снейп». Такое письмо вызывало вопросы, множество вопросов, взять хотя бы то, что вместо «безмозглого идиота» вполне приличное обращение, а вместо заботы, скрытой литрами яда, искренность и прямолинейность. Такой Северус Снейп удивлял, а ещё вызывал литры сочувствия, ведь они оба никогда не жили для себя, всё для этих грёбаных кукловодов, всё для них. Скорее всего именно эти эмоции побудили его к написанию ответного письма, где он убеждал бывшего профессора, что места безопаснее его дома нет и предлагал продолжить переписку, чтобы они могли убедиться в безопасности друг друга и, только если оба будут готовы к этому, когда-нибудь встретиться вживую.  
Так началось их общение на равных, а не как ученика с учителем.

***

Когда Гарри закончил письмо и отправил его обратно вместе с совой, Тони к сожалению понял, что ему пора отправляться на работу. Поэтому он поцеловал сына в щёку, дал Джарвису распоряжение следить за процессом работы Питера с Гарри, сообщая о малейших проблемах, и отправился в гараж с мыслями о том, что стоит взять себе отпуск на пару недель, чтобы провести время с сыном. Сам же сын сейчас в экстренном порядке приводил себя в порядок, чтобы встретить нового коллегу при входе в башню, что, к радости обоих, он всё же сумел сделать.

***

Спустившись на первый этаж в VIP зал, специально освобождённый от лишних глаз для этой встречи, Гарри обнаружил Питера, неуверенно стоящего в самых дверях и опасливо оглядывающегося, будто до сих пор не верил в реальность происходящего. Чтобы не пугать мальчика ещё больше, Поттер оповестил о своём прибытии «случайно» врезавшись в дверцу лифта, на что Паркер резко повернулся в сторону звука и начал растерянно блеять:  
— О, ты… вы уже здесь, здравствуй… те. — мальчик окончательно растерялся, не зная как обращаться к новоприобретённому боссу, и покраснел до самых ушей, пропищав на последнем издыхании:  
— Простите. — при этом он зажмурил глаза от страха.  
— Ох, Питер, ничего. Я бы тоже не знал как обращаться к боссу, будь ему одиннадцать лет. Я не приверженец официоза, хоть и являюсь англичанином. Ты можешь общаться со мной неформально, если позволишь мне ту же вольность. Договорились? — предложил Гарри, понимая, что, возможно, общение с Питером будет не столь простым, как ему казалось по началу, ведь в отличие от его супергеройского альтер эго, сам Паркер был до ужаса застенчивым. Вот к примеру, сейчас Гарри прекрасно видел, что этот «помидор» мучает какой-то навязчивый вопрос, но при этом он не собирался даже предпринимать попыток задать его.  
— Ладно, слушай, Питер, нам предстоит работать вместе, проводить много времени в одной лаборатории, иногда за сложными экспериментами, которые, если между нами будут недомолвки, могут привести к серьёзным проблемам, возможно даже летальному исходу, так что нам стоит обсудить все волнующие нас вопросы здесь и сейчас. Не волнуйся, вряд ли у тебя получится сильно оскорбить меня или сердечно обидеть, спрашивай что угодно.  
Паркер помялся ещё пару секунд, осмысливая услышанное, а после выпалил на одном дыхании:  
— Почему ты выбрал меня?! Ребёнка, не имеющего даже полного среднего образования, который может посвящать работе от силы четыре часа в день? — задавая этот вопрос, Питер снова зажмурился и слегка сжался, будто ожидал, что Гарри сейчас осознает всю глубину своей ошибки и выгонит его взашей.  
— Слушай, ты показался мне самым приятным собеседником из всех кандидатов. А я предпочту провести пару часов в хорошем обществе, нежели целыми днями быть в замкнутом пространстве с Доктором каких-либо наук, который будет искренне презирать меня и говорить гадости за спиной. Тем более твои супергеройские похождения весьма интересны. — добавил Поттер, чтобы расставить все точки над «и». Реакция же на ту фразу была незабываемой, сначала Питер открыл рот в недоумении, потом побледнел от страха за тайну своей личности, покраснел от комплимента о приятном собеседнике и упал в обморок. Гарри еле успел подхватить бесчувственное тело, аккуратно опуская его на диван.

***

Очнулся Паркер пару минут спустя от лёгких похлопываний по щекам.  
— Эй, Питер, ты как? — Гарри схватил мальчика за плечи, удерживая от попыток резко вскочить с дивана. — Слушай, я не собираюсь кому-либо раскрывать тайну твоей личности. Вот, смотри, — Поттер потряс перед лицом ошалевшего парня листом пергамента, мелко испещрённым текстом контракта, — это — договор о неразглашении, который мы с тобой подпишем. Он не позволит мне рассказать кому-либо твою тайну, а ты в свою очередь не сможешь раскрыть кому-либо мои многочисленные тайны, — увидев нотку паники в глазах Питера, Гарри поспешил успокоить его, — не волнуйся, никакого криминала. Лишь сохранение тайны личности и некоторых моих способностей. — под конец речи Поттер обезоруживающе улыбнулся, надеясь, что не спугнул мальчика. К счастью, Паркер сумел взять себя в руки и принялся вчитываться в аккуратные буквы договора, где, в целом, просто оговаривались любые способы передачи информации и их запрет.

Закончив изучать контракт, Питер окончательно расслабился, поняв, что ему ничто не угрожает. Он поставил свою размашистую подпись рядом с уже имеющимся согласием Гарри. В ту же секунду контракт вспыхнул изумрудно-зелёным цветом и от него отделились две ленты, обвившие запястья мальчиков.  
— Вот ты и знаешь мою первую тайну, — проговорил Поттер с улыбкой, вставая и направляясь к лифту, который должен был доставить их к лабораториям. Стоит отдать Паркеру должное, к новости о том, что Гарри — маг, он отнёсся довольно спокойно, он сказал, что при учёте того сколько сейчас в Америке различных мутантов, магическое общество не так уж и удивительно. А вот когда он узнал, что Тони Старк — отец Гарри, мальчика чуть инфаркт не хватил, особенно после того как Поттер сказал, что они смогут познакомиться.

***

Так у Гарри появился новый друг и переписка со старым знакомым.


	5. Приём беглецов

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Появление близнецов Уизли и их взаимодействие с Питером

Прошло чуть больше месяца с их с Питером знакомства и начала переписки с Северусом, как зельевар вскоре позволил себя называть. Оказалось, что если Снейп не видел в тебе Джеймса Поттера, тупоголового идиота, всё детство издевавшегося над ним, то он был прекрасным собеседником, интересным, умным, харизматичным, чем-то сильно напоминавшим его нового отца. Может быть постоянными язвительными шутками, может быть гениальностью в любимом деле, а может быть заботой о нём, Гарри, проскальзывавшей между строк каждого письма. В общем, зельевар открылся ему с совершенно иной стороны. Теперь он был живым человеком с чувствами и эмоциями, а не карикатурным образом этакого злодея местного разлива, которого старательно создавал из Северуса Добрый Дедушка Дамблдор.  
С Питером же дела шли не так хорошо, нет, в их общении всё было прекрасно, они сдружились, были на одной волне, оба обожали науку, Паркер даже показал ему мир со стороны наивного ребёнка, с той стороны, с которой Тони, при всём его желании не мог в силу того, что у него самого никогда не было нормального детства.  


Но проблема была именно в общении "Паучка" и Старка-старшего, мальчик безумно им восхищался, судя по его рассказам Железный Человек когда-то спас жизнь Питера, что возвело его восхищение гением-миллиардером в апогей. Но, всё же, после довольно долгих попыток показать Паркеру, что Тони - человек, им это удалось посредством совместных часов, а иногда и бессонных ночей, в лаборатории. Мальчик всё так же обращался к Тони лишь "Мистер Старк", за что получил прозвище "Джарвис версия 2.0", но стал гораздо спокойнее воспринимать постоянную кормёжку, ведь "Ты видел показатели своего метаболизма? Тебе недостаточно того количества еды, которым тебя может без подозрений обеспечить Горячая Тётушка!", перестал возмущаться каждый раз, когда на очередную сумасшедшую идею, пришедшую ему в голову Старки тратили кучу дорогущих материалов, при этом отказываясь от любых видов компенсации кроме общения и очередных безумных идей, на воплощение которых вновь тратились самые лучшие, а следовательно и самые дорогие, материалы. "Замкнутый круг!", как часто возмущался Питер.

Хотя сейчас количество этих возмущений сильно уменьшилось, ведь у Питера начался учебный год. Тони заметил, что Гарри тоже стоит начать ходить туда, хотя бы ради того, чтобы не скучать в одиночестве, когда он вернётся на работу. Несмотря на то, что он наконец получил долгожданные две недели отпуска, которые собирался провести в большинстве своём с сыном, они не будут вечными и стоит подумать о том, что Гарри собирается делать после. И они бы правда посвятили этому час или два (ладно, будем честны, минут двадцать от силы), если бы не очередное происшествие...

***

Это случилось на третий день сентября, сигнальные чары второй раз за год оповестили о прибытии волшебников, только в этот раз они не были настроены враждебно, скорее находились в панике, судя по фиолетово-голубому окрасу чар. Когда же Гарри с Тони в спешке спустились на первый этаж, они с удивлением обнаружили на пороге Башни близнецов Уизли, тяжело дышащих, из последних сил хватающихся друг за друга и чуть ли не ревущих во весь голос. 

Как позже сообщил Фред, взволнованно смотрящий на потерявшего сознания и точно так же связанного брата, они пытались предупредить Августу Лонгботтом, которую хотел убрать Дамблдор, дабы не мешалась. Но их план провалился и они были пойманы с поличным, когда им всё же удалось вырваться из рук разъярённой Молли Уизли, которая собиралась напоить их подчиняющими зельями, помощь пришла откуда не ждали. 

Северус Снейп, в которого они влетели на всей скорости, прибывший сюда, чтобы проследить за использованием зелий, подхватил их под локти и сунул в руки аварийный портключ, который не так давно подарил ему Гарри на случай беды, со словами, что там им помогут. А в следующую секунду они уже изо всех сил бились о защитный купол вокруг странного магловского здания.

Таким образом в Башне Старка поселилась очередная гора проблем, от которой нельзя было отказаться, ведь "Они от меня не отказались тогда, когда отказались все остальные!", но и путешествие по всему миру откладывалось, так как оставлять безбашенных близнецов Уизли у себя дома без присмотра - безумие чистой воды, а брать с собой - тоже не вариант, ведь Дамблдор точно не отпустит их так просто. И если сейчас они под фамильной защитой Певереллов, которую накладывали на это место вместе с гоблинами, как на будущее родовое поместье, то за пределами дома они были доступны для поисковых заклинаний.  
Так что столь долго выбиваемый у совета директоров отпуск Тони накрылся медным тазом, но хотя бы проблема со скукой в одиночестве была временно решена.

Временным же это решение было по той причине, что близнецам вскоре тоже надоело целыми днями сидеть и готовить различные магические шутки. Тогда вновь поднялась идея о зачислении в школу, но встала проблема уровня знаний. В магическую школу никто из них не собирался, а для магловской слишком мало знаний. Если у Гарри были очень даже неплохие познания в точных науках, то разного рода социологические были очень и очень плохи. Фред с Джорджем же не имели вообще никаких представлений о немагических науках, несмотря на увлечения их отца. Нанять репетитора было нельзя, ведь у любого здравомыслящего человека встанет вопрос откуда Настолько Большой пробел в знаниях, а не здравомыслящий учитель им не сдался. Единственным вариантом без раскрытия тайны магии были учителя уже посвящённые в неё, то есть Тони и Питер.

Первая встреча близнецов и Паркера вообще стала отдельной темой для постоянных шуток Старка-старшего. Ведь при первой их встрече "Очаровательный Оленёнок" оказался облапан и облизан гиперактивными братьями, которые в один голос заявили, что столь милый и невинный мальчик с железными моральными принципами в тот же момент занял их сердце. И теперь они всячески добивались его, даря букеты восхитительных цветов, что запахом навеивают счастливые воспоминания из детства, наборы волшебных шоколадок, что приносят кратковременное ощущение лёгкости от первой любви и исполняя серенады, что достигали самого сердца. Все эти восхитительные вещи они создавали самолично, а потом вручали жутко стесняющемуся и краснеющему Питеру, который, впрочем, ни разу не попытался воспрепятствовать этим ухаживаниям, за которыми обязательно следовало зажатие между двух мощных тел с пощипыванием крепких боков в конце.

Спустя пару месяцев Питер устаёт отрицать свою влюблённость в двух вечно улыбчивых рыжиков, и на очередное предложение начать отношения отвечает согласием. После этого ко второму часу занятий все уроки социальных наук сводятся к непрерывным заигрываниям этих троих и Гарри не выдерживает, уходя гулять по городу, где уже вполне неплохо ориентируется без подсказок Элайзы, но он всё равно берёт её с собой.

Сейчас он мог маскировать её под небольшой металлический браслет, что теперь покоился на его запястье.


	6. Встреча с судьбой

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Первый выход Гарри из дома и встреча с единственным и неповторимым Уэйдом Уинстоном Уилсоном

По средству метода научного тыка Гарри направил свои стопы в сторону одного из многих Макдональдсов, что расположились по всему Нью-Йорку. Наверное стоило бы пойти в какое-нибудь приличное заведение, дорогой ресторан из тех, где отец проводит свои встречи, но он не хотел.

Как бы глупо это не звучало, но его детские мечты о счастливой жизни, прямо как у Дадли, оставили свой след в его душе.

Он всё ещё помнил, каким счастливым был кузен, когда они с тётей вернулись с открытия единственного ресторана фастфуда в их тихом городке. Толстяк тогда заявил, что Поттеру никогда не познать счастья от похода в столь прекрасное место.

И теперь Гарри не мог откинуть детские мечты, ради официозного ресторана. Хотя сам он с недавнего времени перестал выглядеть как ребёнок.

На самом деле ситуация была страшной. Просто однажды утром Джарвис сообщил им, что "Мистер Поттер-Старк начал расти с ужасающей для ребёнка скоростью". Ситуация напрягала, всё же они до сих пор не до конца понимали по какой системе работали Дары Смерти, ведь несмотря на то, что в прошлый раз он умер от пистолетного выстрела и просто после воскрес (в другом времени, но это не важно), эта ситуация не повторялась.

Несмотря на частые травмы от рук Друслей, которые в большинстве своём были несовместимы с жизнью, он просто не умирал. Терял сознание от боли или кровопотери, лежал на полу, будучи просто не в состоянии пошевелить какой-либо конечностью и просто испытывал абсолютно все положенные обычному человеку недомогания от травм, но не умирал.

Так было в первое время, потом они вместе обнаружили способность управлять телом, в котором мог отключить один из органов, тоже сердце, регенерацией, помогавшей сростить кости за пару секунд, да даже кровью, которую мог просто заставить не покидать организм при очередной травме. Так что система, по которой Дары смерти воздействовали на его организм и насколько он мог контролировать это воздействие были непонятны.

Сначала они с Тони жутко испугались очередного выверта его организма, но расторопные гоблины всё пояснили. Как только нужда в поддержании алиби отпадает, тело Повелителя Смерти в кратчайшие сроки выростает до максимально удобного возраста, а это от двадцати до тридцати лет, и застывает в этом сосотоянии до Отхода в Мир Иной, который происходит лишь при полной уверенности Повелителя и согласия Смерти.

Сейчас Гарри уже выглядел на шестнадцать лет, так что Питер с Близнецами начинали жаловаться, что скоро он будет выглядеть страше них, а значит ни в какую школу, обзаводиться друзьями, он не отправится. Возможно чуть позже в институт, но сейчас не об этом.

***

Как всегда Великое Везение Гарри Поттера не смогло не сделать очередной Финт Вронского*. Во время позднего обеда зал, полный народа, огласила серия холостых пистолетных выстрелов.

— Всем оставаться на месте! Медленно и плавно поднимите руки в воздух! Никаких резких движений! Медленно поднимитесь со своих стульев и выйдите из-за кассовых стоек! Я же сказал: «никаких резких движений»! — дрожащая рука наводит пистолет на шестилетнюю девочку, что не выдерживает и начинает реветь вслух, испуганно хватаясь за материнскую юбку, — Все, живо сядьте вдоль этой стены! — резкий кивок лысой головы на чистую стену.

Гарри всё же делает резкое движение, подхватывая под руки молодую женщину с младенцем на руках, которая в предобморочном состоянии осела на пол от шока.

— Больно наглый нашёлся?! — мужчина истерично сжимает чёрные мальчишеские вихры, — В герои заделался?! Ну сейчас ты вдоволь нагеройствуешься, гадёныш! — с улицы раздаются сирены полицейских машин, а мужчина приставляет взятый с местного подобия кухни нож и тянет мальчика к парадному входу, кивая вышедшему из тени сообщнику, что тут же кидает сонные чары на всех оставшихся заложников, принимаясь осматривать детей в поисках кого-то, Гарри даже подозревает кого. Его спас тот факт, что по записям он всё ещё одиннадцатилетний мальчик. Но размышления прерывает истеричный голос мужчины на грани истерики:

— Это захват заложников! Не смейте приближаться к зданию, иначе я перережу этому мальчишке глотку! — вперёд выходит переговорщик, что держит свои руки высоко над головой, начиная спокойно и уверенно говорить:

— Здравствуйте, мистер Томпсон, я — Эммануэль, я буду вести переговоры с вами. Как мне к вам обращаться? Я хочу сделать всё возможное, чтобы вы расслабились и ещё раз обдумали свой поступок. Если вы добровольно сдадитесь в руки полиции, то суд пойдёт вам навстречу. Мужчина лишь разражается истеричным смехом и заявляет, что не отступится, пока его требования не будут выполнены, на что «заложник» задаёт вполне резонный вопрос:

— Извините, а что вы, собственно, собираетесь требовать от Макдональдса? Пожизненный запас наггетсов? — в белых от империо глазах на секунду отражается смятение, быстро сменяющееся слепой уверенностью, и трясущееся лезвие прижимается к жилистой шее чуть сильнее, до полоски ярко-алой крови, выступающей слегка с опазданием, будто в неувренности стоит ли оно того. Но мужчина не обращает на то внимания лишь яростно откликаясь:

— Не смей болтать, ублюдок! — слегка насмешливая реакция следует в ту же секунду, вызывая у переговорщика желание побиться головой об стенку от веры современных подростков в то, что «игру всегда можно перезапустить»:

— Не наезжай на мою маму! Я уверен, что женщиной она была верной! **Матерью хе*овой, но женой точно верной! — нож нервно дёргается в руке мужчины и Гарри обращает внимание на хватку корявых пальц вокруг пластиковой ручки, — Кто тебя учил так нож держать?! Откуда у тебя руки растут?! — Поттер-Старк уже видел, как лезвие ножа собирается рассечь его горло. Он не боится этого, ведь он — Повелитель Смерти, его таким не взять, но всё же возводит иллюзию, чтобы не нервировать полицию, пока он ещё находится здесь. Лишнее внимание ему ни к чему.

Но ничего не происходит. А в следующую секунду его «похититель» распадается на две равные части под аккомпанемент радостного голоса:

— О! СМИ сами тут собрались?! А я только собирался объявить дату пресс-конференции, а все уже тут как тут! Да моя слава идёт впереди меня! — владелец голоса оказывается у Гарри прямо за спиной. Его лица не разглядеть, но явно исказившаяся маска намекает на широкую улыбку. Он нагибается к правой половине трупа и замечает:

— Да этот мужик позорит всех носителей холодного оружия! Кто так держит Величайшее Холодное Оружие века?! — говорящий поворачивается к телевизионщикам и продолжает говорить, не обращая внимания на то, что его никто не замечает, — Вы слышали сколько убийств происходит по его вине?! Это же Король Хладных и Домашних Убийств! А он с ним так обращается! — тут он переводит свой взгляд на Гарри, — Так он ещё и с детьми плохо обращается?! Каков мерзавец! Да его зарезать нужно! — тут он на секунду смолкает в понимании, — Оу, так я уже… А что дальше то делать нужно? — вопросительный взгляд падает на Поттера-Старка, который решает перенять правила игры:

— Теперь, как дама спасённая из беды, я обязан вас отблагодарить, рыцарь в красных доспехах. Всё равно конференция не удастся, они видят иллюзию, по окончании которой ваша сиятельная персона ставит тут две половинки ужасного злодея и исчезнет за горизонтом, а моя неприметная личность скроется в толпе. Так что, мой рыцарь, проследуете ли вы в это заведение быстрого, но не самого полезного питания для получения благодарностей? — в первую секунду мужчина опешивает, очевидно не к такой реакции привыкнув, но в следующую секунду вливается в диалог:

— Боюсь за такую благодарность меня упекут за решётку и я не смогу и дальше любоваться твоим очаровательным личиком и сладкой попкой паучка. Хотя первой возможности я лишусь при любом раскладе, но вида двух аппетитных полушарий в красно-синем меня никто не посмеет лишить! Но я в любом случае не совратитель малолетних! Я и так нарушаю множество заветов Паучка, так что не собираюсь пополнять их список ещё и этим пунктом. Я может быть вообще собрался встать на светлый путь! — мужчина встаёт в героическую позу, уверенно скрещивая руки на груди. Гарри раздражённо шипит и, хватая его за руку, заявляет:

— Ты идёшь со мной, это не обсуждается, а с Паучком у тебя шансов нет. — в дополнение он бросает красноречивый взгляд на мужчину, будто убеждая в правдивости своих слов, — Тем более ты всерьёз веришь, что влюблённость в светлый образ к чему-то приведёт? — последний вопрос ни к кому особо не относится, но мужчина неожиданно на него отвечает:

— Я не влюблён в образ, я с ним лично знаком, думаю мы даже друзья в некотором роде, хотя я не уверен в том, что Паучок так же считает. Так что ты ошибаешься! — тут голос мужчины резко перестаёт быть серьёзным и он с восторгом заявляет:

— Да это прямо как «Убийца — это дворецкий»! Я скоро стану Шерлоком Холмсом! Только я не Шерлок! И не Холмс! А Уэйд Уинстон Уилсон, приятно познакомиться Пусечка-Обманщица! — Гарри резко дёргается, то ли от неожиданного прозвища, то ли желая остаться в тени, оглушая порядком уже раздражённого сообщника красным лучом заклятия, вырвавшегося из кончика указательного пальца. — Ты конечно вскоре забудешь об этом, но всё же не смей меня больше так называть! Всё торчащее поотрываю, местами поменяю, на новых местах пришью и работать заставлю! А теперь иди сюда! — резкое движение демонстрирует немалую силу скрытую в столь хрупком теле и заставляет замереть ровно напротив изумрудных глаз. Аккуратная деревянная палочка упирается в висок и из неё вырывается луч стирающего память заклятья, что не сработало ни в этот раз, ни во второй, ни в сотый, и послужило началом их весьма странных отношений.


	7. Объявление о пресконференции

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Освобождение заложников и объявление о предстоящей пресконференции.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Поздравляю всех с праздником! Желаю вам хорошо провести каникулы, выспаться по возможности и не посориться с кем-нибудь из семьи во время праздников.

Когда заклинание снова не сработало, Гарри раздражённо зашипел, силой усадил Дэдпула на близжайший стул и достал телефон:

— Пап, привет. У меня проблемы.

—…

— Я в Макдональдсе, о нём сейчас крутят парочку репортажей, о взятии заложников. Там ещё на первом плане должен быть какой-то мужик, приставивший нож к моему горлу.

—…

— Нет, не пугайся.

—…

— Да, илюзия.

—…

— Нет, аппарировать не могу. Есть свидетель, магия на нём не работает, боюсь навредить.

—…

— Да, в любом случае пора. Тогда сегодня и объявим о конференции.

—…

— Нет, не бери близнецов, ни в коем случае.

—…

— Ты хочешь о пресс-конференции объявить или устроить ещё один террористический акт?

—…

— Вот и молодец. Преезжай, буду ждать. Пока познакомлюсь по-ближе с Аномалией.

—…

— Да вроде называл, я уточню у него. Приезжай по-скорее и не засядь снова в лаборатории, забыв о всём. Мне правда нужна твоя помощь. Не хотелось бы светиться, применяя магию.

—…

— Спасибо, пап. Я сам не ожидал такого от первого выхода. Боюсь теперь не раньше чем через месяц осмелюсь повторить попытку.

Гарри повесил трубку, бросил обречённый взгляд на представителей СМИ и переговорщика, что продолжал беседу с иллюзией, выдохнул и наконец перевёл взгляд на Дэдпула, которому уже неимелось заговорить.

— Как тебя хоть звать, Рыцарь в Белых Доспехах? Я прослушал, не ожидал, что наше знакомство продлится больше пяти минут. — два черно-зелёных изумруда ожидающе уставились на Дэдпула, который удивлённо смотрел на жутко не обычную реакцию, как для спасённого им столь непривычным для обычных людей способом.

— Уэйд Уинстон Уилсон, приятно снова познакомиться, не Пусечка-Обманщица. — Гарри всё же врезает ногой по яйцам Уилсону, — ладно, как тогда тебя звать и сколько убийств ты уже видел? — вторую ногу, летящую по всё тем же координатам, рука в чёрном спандексе успевает перехватить, — Ты просто не видел реакцию обчных людей при распадении тела чётко на две половины. Ты точно видел не одну смерть или такой же ненормальный как я. — на этот факт чёрная бровь заинтересованно приподнимается, — И как твой папаша собирается тебя отсюда вытаскивать? — белые линзы незнамо как расширяются, демонстрируя, скорее всего, осознание, — Или он Тот Самый заветный Папик? Нет, Солнышко, ты слишком молод! Ты не можешь отдать свой цветочек шестидесятилетнему баклажану из-за умирающей матушки в больнице! Не поступай с ней так! Она хотела бы лучшей жизни для тебя! Не становись частью этой ужасной системы! — Уилсон хотел было продолжить свою проповедническую речь, но его прервал незнамо откуда взявшийся ушат воды и спокойный голос:

— Ты пересмотрел испанских мелодрам. Он — мой отец, не биологический, но и не предположенный тобой вариант.

— И откуда же не биологический богатенький папаша? Я знаком с многими богатеями, они не остаются таковыми, если начинают заниматься излишней благотворительностью. Колись, детка, — очередной удар по яйцам Уилсон остановить не успевает, просто не ожидая такой скорости от пацана лет шестнадцати, — Но я же хочу помочь! Какие бы дорогущие подарочки он тебе не дарил, не стоит терпеть его насилия! Я сообщу в соц опеку!

— Да захлопнись ты! Что тебя так заклинило на моём отце?! Он — единственный нормальный опекун, волнующийся не только об общественном мнении, за всю мою ёб*ную жизнь! Так что заткнись или поменяй пластинку! Эту херню я слушать не собираюсь.

— Ладно, поговорим о сексе? Или о Паучке? Или о Паучке и сексе? Уверен, такие сладкие булочки точно не обходятся без секса! Или мне нельзя говорить о сексе с несовершеннолетними? Тогда поговорим о чём-нибудь нейтральном? О пёсиках? У тебя есть собака дома? Или котик? Вообще домашнее животное? Я пытался завести себе котика. Лысенького такого. На меня похожего. Египетское название какое-то. Но не получилось. На второй день он уронил себе на голову одну из моих девочек. Я про катаны. Я их в тот день как раз затачивал. А она их сразу кровью. Я ведь только протёр их! Наполировал до блеска!

Эта речь продолжалась бы ещё долго, если бы их не прервал телефонная трель. Звонил Тони. Сообщал, что подъезжает, а потому представление пора заканчивать, освобождая сцену для чего-то более масштабного.

— Смотри, ты сейчас замолкаешь, встаёшь мне за спину, стараясь оставаться максимально незаметным, я повешу на тебя взглядоотводящие чары, так как они воздействуют на других, а не тебя, то должны сработать. Так вот, ты не высовываешься, даешь нам с отцом сделать все нужные заявление, а после, всё так же молча, сядешь в машину, и уже там мы начнём разговор. Договорились? Прошу тебя. Не заставляй меня применять силу. — в изумрудных глазах отразилась такая вселенская усталость и обречённость, что Уэйд заставил себя заткнуть свою болтливую дырку на пол часа. А это не часто происходило то и во время заказов, не то что в свободное от убийств время.

Два изумруда сканировали его маску на наличие каких-либо протестов ещё пару секунд, после чего Гарри облегчённо выдохнул.

— Чтобы там не произошло, не пугайся и не делай резких движений. Чары на тебя ложатся из рук вон плохо. Излишней активности они не выдержат.

Уэйд отсалютовал ему мол всё понял, не собираясь так быстро нарушать обещание молчать. И встал на показанное ему место.

***

Вскоре толпу журналистов проредил дорогой автомобиль, подъехавший прямо к переговорщику. Из него вышел Сам Тони Старк. И именно в этот момент тело захватчика заложников распалось на две половины под аккомпанемент женских визгов. Миллиардер же, не обратив на это внимания, лишь ускорил шаг, идя напрямик к черноволосому мальчику, что сейчас перешагивал через части своего захватчика.

— Гарри, ты как? — вслед за обеспокоенным взглядом карих глаз, потянулась и рука с огрубевшей от физического труда кожей.

За всем этим непрестанно следили представители СМИ.

Тони Старк проверил на наличие травм мальчугана, что так и не понял серьёзности ситуации, из которой только что чудом выбрался.

Камеры ловили каждую секунду.

Самый завидный холостяк Америки сгрёб зеленоглазого парня в объятья и Пресса взорвалась. Молодые репортёры, которым доверили лишь репортаж об очередном захвате заложников, получили шанс продвинуться по карьерной лестнице за счёт чужой личной жизни. Как только начальство дало разрешение, из их ртов полились вопросы как из рога изобилия. Они были однотипные, всё как всегда. Множество теорий, множество всплывающих в голове моментов, множество сливающихся в единый гул голосов.

Всё прекратило одно заявление:

«Через неделю в СтаркИндастриз состоится пресконференция, на которой мы ответим на все ваши вопросы»


End file.
